Rainbow In The Dark
by Francis J. Toran
Summary: Kenny has faced a countless number of hardships just to keep his sister, Karen, safe and happy. Craig wants to take away Kenny's pain and make his own. As time leads these two men down separate roads, will they cross paths to find peace, or will time take away everything they hold dear? Craig/Kenny. All warnings inside. REQUESTS ARE NOW CLOSED!
1. Preface

_**Preface**_

**Story Title**: Rainbow in the Dark

**Rating**: Strong M (should be rated NC-17)

**Pairing(s)**: (Main) Craig/Kenny. (Minor) Craig/Thomas, Kenny/Various Minor Characters

**Summary**: Kenny has faced a countless number of hardships just to keep his sister, Karen, safe and happy. Craig wants to take away Kenny's pain and make his own. As time leads these two men down separate roads, will they cross paths to find peace, or will time take away everything they hold dear?

**Disclaimer**: _This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents either are products of the author's imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental. The characters in my story do not belong to me and are used in a fictional manner. They belong to their respective owners._

**WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT BETWEEN TWO MEN!**

* * *

To get some things out of the way; this story has been completely rewritten. Revised down to the last detail. The story has mostly stayed the same with a few different, or altered, elements. The story, to me, is very dramatic, heartbreaking, and overall a bit obscure. With my lack of regular posting, I took my time to reread what I had already provided and I've become absolutely disgusted with myself that I allowed such horrible work be posted. I also recall a promise I made to my readers that I would revise all my works and what I've seen has truly made me realized that I need to work on my writing skills. So, I've cracked open my dictionary, thesaurus, and some grammar textbooks to hopefully improve my writing. I apologize to the readers who have been forced to endure my appalling literature. I hope that with my revisions, I will gain new readers as well as some old ones who couldn't stand my writing.

Secondly, I would like to discuss some content that this story in particular contains. With the amount of research I have done, this story will depict graphic scenes of bodily functions due to extreme illness. The story also contains strong sexual content, both consensual and non-consensual, a detailed, but very short, scene of child rape, as well a large amounts of vulgar language and physical abuse, including self-harm, child-abuse, and domestic violence.

I will be posting markers at points that may be a problem for some readers. The warnings will tell what content is included in which chapter, along with warning signs so cautious readers will know what to avoid. Should any of the second paragraphs discussion of content disturb the reader, I would kindly ask you to leave this story and feel free to look at one of my other works. Not all my stories will be this disturbing and I hope I make this experience as realistic as possible.

Thank you for taking your time to read my preface and I hope you enjoy the remastered story.


	2. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

Hot flames licked the sky as two children watched their small, single-wide, trailer burn to the ground. A sixteen year old blonde male held his fourteen year old sister in his arms, trying to soothe her tears. The blond held no emotions on his face. A simple blank stare glared into the flames as memories, both good and bad, flooded his vision. A sense of guilt washed over him, but the feeling was numbed by his sisters tears and cries for their mother. The teen held no remorse for his family that was currently burning alive, his most prized possession in his arms.

In this distance, the blonde could hear the whining and ear damaging sirens of the police, firefighters, and paramedics. His grip grew firm around his sister, knowing that it was a high possibility they would be separated. As the sirens grew loud, the blondes arms wrapped tighter. Emergency vehicles filled their yard and the street, as the blonde refused to remove his eyes from the fire, a near non-existent smirk twitching to life on his lips.

Men and women filed out of the vehicles, firefighters opening a hydrant and hooking up the hose. Paramedics opened the doors to the ambulance and pulled out medical kits while a couple of police officers rushed to the teenagers. The blonde and his sister, broke from the trance and allowed the officers to help them up.

Slowly, they made their way to the paramedics and were escorted inside the ambulance, both sitting on a stretcher. Two, opposite gender, medics tended to them, the male to the blonde and the female to his sister. They were searched for burns, cuts, and any other possible injury. Amazingly, the younger teen was completely unharmed, apart from her psyche. The blonde male, however, got away with a few light burns and cuts on his hands and a small scratch on his cheek.

Once the check-up was complete, the paramedics attempted to assure the children with, 'Everything will be alright,' and, 'You're safe. That's all that matters.' They were handed a large blanket, the blonde covering the two of them as his sister wrapped her arms around his torso. He secured their embrace and he kept his eyes on the fire.

He watched, with curious and stern eyes, every move the firefighters made as their hose sprayed the burning trailer. They were like this for two hours before the flames died down enough for them to begin searching through the smoldering ash. The blonde knew that his family had perished and his chest grew tight. More memories crowded his brain as he tried to toss them away. His sister needed him and he needed to be strong for her. He pulled his eyes away and rest his bandaged cheek on top of her head.

Another twenty minutes or so passed and a knock came to the ambulance door. The doors were kept open, the knock was just to get their attention. The blonde looked up, spotting an officer standing outside the ambulance. The younger teen looked as well, curious as to what he had to say. Both wondered if their were other survivors, each with their own response to that news.

Sorrow and pain filled the officers face as he shook his head, the younger teen bursting into more tears. The male teen stroked her back, attempting to soothe her once again, but knew his actions were next to useless.

"If I may," the officer spoke, his attention directed towards the blonde. "Could I speak with you son?"

The male nodded as he tried to pull from his sister. Her arms were a death grip as she refused to release him. He managed to pry her arms of him with a wave of regret surging through him. "I need to talk to the officer," the blonde assured. "I won't leave your sight. I promise. I'm not going anywhere."

She nodded and reluctantly let go of her brother. He made sure she was covered with the blanket to stay warm and kissed her forehead, giving her a last comforting hug. He maneuvered his way out of the ambulance and to the officer. They walked a few feet away, the officer respecting the blondes promise to his distraught sister.

"Can I get your name and age, son?" a police officer asked, writing on a clipboard.

"Kenneth McCormick. I'm sixteen," the blonde answered, leaning over to try and read what was on the board. With no luck he gave a soundless sigh and stuffed his hands into his orange hoody.

"What can you tell me about the fire?" the officer asked, Kenny obtaining his full attention.

Kenny swallowed hard, searching his brain for the correct answer. "I woke up because I needed to go to the bathroom. I went to open the door and burnt my hands." He showed his bandaged hands to the officer, then continued, "When I got the door open, the hallway was filled with fire. The only way I could get out was through the window. When I got out, I wanted to know how bad the fire was. I saw that it hadn't reached my sisters room, which was at the end of the house where the fire hadn't gotten to yet. She had her window locked so I had to break it. I got in, got her out and followed suit. By the time I got her out, the entire house was on fire.

"I thought about going back inside to get my parents and my brother, but I knew that I would more-than-likely lose my life in the process. I know it sounds bad but, she's more important to me." He turned back and looked at his sister, see that she was getting a drink of water from the female paramedic. "I couldn't risk losing my life and leaving her alone."

"You did the right thing, Kenneth," the officer secured, a firm hand landing on Kenny's shoulder. "I know it's hard to make that kind of decision, but it's best to protect the ones you can when they need you the most."

Kenny locked eyes with the officer, taking his words to heart. The officer then began scribbling on his clipboard, giving Kenny a few moments to watch the firefighters rummage through the ash, searching for anything salvageable. "Alright," the police officer said, "Can you give me your sisters name and age as well."

"Karen McCormick," Kenny answered, "She just turned fourteen."

More pin scratches and more questions regarding his parents and older sibling. Kenny gave him as much information as he could, knowing they needed to know everything about them. "Do you have any family you can stay with?" the officer asked, jotting down on the clipboard.

Kenny shook his head, "No."

"Any friends?" the officer pressed on.

Kenny nodded and replied, "Yeah, my friend Craig. We could stay with him. He's about the only friend I have left."

The police officer nodded and said, "Well since you don't have any living relatives, you can stay with your friend until we find a home for you. If we can't find anyone, we will have to put you into an orphanage."

"No!" Karen screamed from the ambulance. She jumped from the back and ran towards her brother, clinching to Kenny's hoody, tears streaming down her eyes. "I don't want to go to an orphanage! I don't wanna lose my brother!"

Kenny hugged her as she lost control of her tears again. "Don't worry, Karen," Kenny comforted, "We'll still be together in an orphanage."

"But what if someone adopts us separately?" she asked, nearly shouting at him. "I can't lose you too, Kenny!"

"We'll do our best to find you a home together," the officer assured, "We need a few days to investigate the fire and during that time we'll be looking for a home that you both can live in. Trust me, I understand that you don't want to be separated and I'll do everything in my power to make sure that you aren't. In the meantime, you'll be staying at a friends home until we find you a new home."

Kenny didn't reply to the officer and waited further instruction while he comforted his sister. He stared into the house that he once called home. He saw his parents bedroom in smoke and ash, feeling his chest tighten. His brother, Kevin, had been sleeping on the couch after sneaking in late from a party. A faint smile appeared on his face, overjoyed that this fire had occurred. As the house continued to collapse and smoke, a weight lifted off his chest, unknowingly preparing for the worst.

* * *

Please review. I hope you enjoyed. Just need a review/favorite/follow/PM or any other feedback, and you will have the next installment of the story! Pointing out grammatical errors, spelling errors, and plot confusion is much appreciated. Flames welcome!

**ALSO! **Check me out on Facebook! Just go to the link on my profile and come like me! All my updates will be posted their rather than down here on these Author Notes.

Much love! ~ Francis J. Toran


	3. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

Kenny had his arms around his sister, calming her as they road in the back of the officers vehicle. It became apparent after a few minutes that the officer he'd been questioned by was actually the new Sheriff of South Park. An hour had passed after Karen's outburst about their chances of becoming orphans. He had tried to find out for sure if the officer had lied to them, eavesdropping when and where he could. As far as he could tell, the Sheriff had been telling the truth and made word of his departure with the children. They had been escorted to his car where he was now driving them to Kenny's friends home.

Kenny wondered how they would react to the sudden news of their home burning down and their parents dying inside. He thought about how emotional Craig's mother got about this sort of event. Her husband refused to let her watch the news because a report could bring her to tears. His father was a good man, a bit of a rash and stern father, but a good one nonetheless. There was also Ruby, his younger sister. She was to much like her mother, while Craig was more like his father.

The blonde sighed at the thought of his closest friends family, peering out the windshield and spotting their home just a few houses away. His chest tightened again, the thought of his friend filling his mind. He knew that now was not the best time to think of such things, but he'd always had a bit of a crush on Craig. He was an ass who rarely cared of what people thought of him. Something about Craig's attitude grabbed Kenny's attention, and as they got closer to his crushes home, inappropriately timed thoughts and images bunched up in his brain.

A shift in his hoody jarred his attention and he looked back down at his sister. Her hand was balled into a tight fist, the fabric of his coat clinched within. Her face was buried in his chest, sobs and tears emitting from her. He had done his best to calm her, but unlike him, she was far more affected by the tragedy that took their family's lives. He rubbed her back, kissing the top of her head, before hugging her warmly.

"Kenny," she asked in between her sobbing, "Whose house are we going to?"

"You know your friend Ruby Tucker, from school?" he asked her in response. She nodded plainly after looking back up at him, "Her house. I'm close friends with her older brother. The Sheriff had asked if we had any friends to stay with and he's the only one I've got."

Karen looked away, as if wanting to say something, but chose not to. She turned her head down, resting her cheek against his chest. The blonde glanced back out the window, seeing that they were turning and pulling into Craig's driveway, giving a silent chuckle as he took note of Craig's old, but very well taken care of, vehicle.

Just as the officer shut off the car and opened his door, a quick thought crossed Kenny's mind. He remembered how he and Craig first became friends. He still had his other two friends, Stan and Kyle, and his acquaintance, Cartman, when they started a simple relationship. As the years past, middle school separated Kenny from his friends, putting him in a class with Craig and Clyde. It didn't take long for them to become friends. They were getting into more trouble than he did with the others and he loved it.

The officer opened the door for the siblings, pulling Kenny from his memories. The blonde slipped out of the vehicle, quickly turning and helping Karen out of the large blanket, then out of the car. Once she was on her feet, her arms were instantly around him again. A ting of annoyance filled him but he ignored it, knowing that she was hurting and she needed him, since he was now the only thing she had left. He pulled from her and bent over, meeting her eyes, hands on her shoulders. "It's alright, Karen," he assured, "I'm right beside you."

She nodded and let her hands fall, then wrapping them around his arm. He sighed softly, knowing it was important to comfort her. The Sheriff waited for the children to get situated and lead them around the vehicle. The walked the stone path to the front steps, the Sheriff climbing them and knocking on the door while the two stood back in the snow.

Kenny felt a chill climb up his spine as the breeze swirled light snow and ice around them. He looked at Karen who was shivering, feeling guilty that he was the only one of the two who had some type of warmth. He pulled out of her grip and unzipped his jacket, slipping it off and pulling it around her shoulders. He forced her to put the large hoody on, then zipping it up, leaving him in a short-sleeved, white t-shirt. He wrapped both arms around her, his hands rubbing her, somewhat, roughly to help warm her up, goosebumps forming on his skin as he got colder.

After a few more knocks, Kenny noticed a light from upstairs turn on. Inside he heard voices speaking, but couldn't make out the words. Quick footsteps came down the stairs and a light turned on in the windows before them. A tumbler in the door turned, unlocking it, and was opened, revealing a medium height blonde woman in a pink bathrobe. Her hair was messy and tossed lazily, as if she was trying to gussy up before opening the door. Kenny assumed the time to be around three in the morning, so he wasn't expecting her to look her best.

She rubbed her eyes and yawned before opening her eyes and asked in a raspy voice, "Can I help you?" When she took the three individuals in, the Sheriff with two shivering children covered in soot, her eyes widened in shock. She recognized Kenny and the situation for her became more personal. "Oh my! Kenny, what happened to you?"

"Ma'am," the Sheriff started, "I apologize for interrupting your sleep, but these two children have just faced a horrible tragedy. Their home was burned to the ground, along with their parents and older brother. They need a place to stay, just for a few days."

The woman covered her mouth, eyes wide in shock and completely speechless. Tears started forming in her eyes as she could barely take in the tragic event. She fell back against the door frame, her shock and emotions getting the better of her. She found her feet and rushed forward, pulling the two siblings into a tight and warm embrace. Kenny felt a little awkward, not wanting this woman hugging him so tightly, but let her continue since it was partially calming Karen down.

"Mom, what's goin' on?"

Kenny shot his glance towards the door when he heard the voice. He spotted Craig standing in the doorway, running a hand through his shaggy black hair. He was wearing only a pair of dark blue lounge pants, showing of his well-built torso. Kenny gulped and blushed in embarrassment, partly because Craig was standing their in all his glory and because he was ogling him in a very inappropriate situation. "Kenny?" Craig asked, squinting to focus his vision.

Mrs. Tucker pulled away from the children and wiped her eyes, turning to her son. Karen reattached herself to Kenny, considering she had been hugging the woman back. Kenny avoided eye contact with Craig. "What can I do?" she asked, turning to the Sheriff, desperate to help.

"As I said, we need someone to watch over them for just a few days," the officer answered. "We need to investigate the incident as well as find them a proper home. All I ask is if they stay with you and your family until we can find them a suitable home."

She nodded and replied, "I will do whatever I can for as long as I can." She turned her attention to the kids, still talking to the Sheriff, "They can stay as long as they need to."

The officer nodded and handed her a card, "Please call me if you have any trouble. Like I said its for a few days and the boy said his friend lived here. All I ask is for you to comfort them while we try to make things right for the both of them."

"Of course. I'll take very good care of them," the woman replied. "Come inside," she said, motioning for Kenny and Karen to follow her. Craig moved out of the way, letting them pass, his eyes glued to Kenny. The blonde male avoided looking at him as the entered the house. Craig waited a moment before closing and locking the door. He glanced out the window, seeing the Sheriff pulling out of the driveway and heading back to Kenny's burned home. He chewed the inside of his bottom lip and turned around, seeing his mother motioning for the siblings to sit. "Please have a seat, I'll be right back."

She darted up the stairs as Kenny took Karen into his arms as they sat on the couch. Craig crossed his arms, taking mental notes every so often. Kenny continued to avoid Craig's eyes and comforted his sister, considering she was more important than some stupid crush. Karen began her crying again, trying to speak but her sobs interrupting her every few words. "I -sob- I wanna go -sob- go back home -sob- Kenny."

"I know," Kenny replied, rubbing her back. "I know you do."

Craig drew his lips in as he watched Kenny comfort his sister. He felt like an ass for trying to get the blondes attention, knowing this was more important. I appreciated Kenny's concern for his sister and how he soothed her, doing everything in his power to make things right. Normally, Kenny was a jerk just like everyone else in South Park, but when it came to his sister, you've never seen a more generous and caring person. He sighed and walked over to the opposite couch, sitting and keeping his eyes on Kenny, remaining silent to respect their loss.

The blonde took note to Craig sitting across from them and allowed himself a peek at the male. He was at least a foot taller than Kenny, making him one of the tallest, if not the tallest, boy in South Park High School. His black hair was in a lazy shag that covered his ears, similar to Kenny's however the blondes was slightly longer and more unruly, even with Craig just getting out of bed. Their eyes met, Kenny taking in that Craig's were dark blue compared to his bright blue.

Kenny gave a fake smile and looked away, hiding his faint blush. Lately, Kenny has been questioning his own sexuality ever since he saw Craig shirtless one day during summer while he was helping mow their lawn. Craig had grown into a strong, handsome young man, and he wasn't even fully grown yet. Kenny was still short and scrawny as one could be before it was considered a health risk. He didn't have much muscle mass and didn't have the sexy tan Craig had.

After a few minutes, the whole family filed down the stairs. Ruby, the twelve year old daughter of the woman, rushed down the stairs and met Karen in a tight hug, both girls crying. Kenny sat watching them, knowing that a good friend is important in difficult situations like this. He partly wished he was like Karen, so he could run up and hug Craig like she was Ruby. He thought it rude of himself to think like that, but with his parents passing hardly phasing him, he wasn't sure what was right or wrong anymore.

The couch shifted and he turned his gaze, having failed to notice Craig moving over to him. He tensed up when they made eye contact, trying to calm himself. He knew that Craig was thinking that this was hard on him like it was to Karen. He relaxed when he redirected his attention to Karen and Ruby, ignoring Craig, who sat behind him.

Kenny looked up and saw Mr. and Mrs. Tucker sitting on the love seat, watching as the girls cried over the tragedy. He felt a hand touch his back, knowing Craig was doing as best he could to comfort him. The blonde didn't feel he needed any comforting. He didn't feel grief at all, internally overjoyed that the nightmares that occurred in that house were finally over. The one who needed the most comforting was Karen, considering she never faced the nightmares Kenny suffered.

"Kenny," Mr. Tucker spoke up, trying to understand the situation, "What happened?"

"Our house caught on fire," Kenny replied, almost as if rehearsed. "I woke up seeing the smoke. I could only save Karen. The fire was too big for me to try and save my parents and Kevin."

Craig gave Kenny a strange look, hearing the tone the blonde was using. He wasn't sure if he could really believe what Kenny just told his parents. He could understand if Kenny was an emotionless shell, a reaction some people had to a very tragic event, but Kenny was speaking strangely. His words carried and hidden, yet up-beat, tone. He decided he'd question it later and stayed silent.

Mrs. Tucker turned to her husband and said, repeating the Sheriff's words, "The Sheriff said that they only need to stay a few days. They are going to look for a new home for them to stay in. Probably a foster family. Otherwise, I believe they'll be going to an orphanage."

Craig felt a pain in his chest and stiffened. '_Kenny leave South Park_?,' he thought to himself. He glanced up, his eyes on his parents. "Why can't they just stay here?" Craig butt in, gaining everyone's attention and receiving strange looks.

"Craig," Mrs. Tucker replied, "We would have to adopt them in order for them to stay with us. We are tight on money as it is and you know that."

"There's foster care," Craig added.

"We still can't take them in for long," Mr. Tucker said, sounding angry. "You have to be certified to foster. You know we can barely afford ourselves, let alone two more!"

"That's bullshit!" Craig shouted, standing up.

"Watch your mouth!" Mr. Tucker shouted back, standing and puffing out his chest, pointing a finger at him. "This is a very serious time for the both of them. There is no need for all this meaningless arguing! It doesn't matter where they go. They should be happy that their alive and healthy."

"Would you want me or Ruby to go to someone you didn't know or trust?" Craig yelled, knowing he struck a nerve in his father. "Would you want us to be taken to a family that would beat and abuse us? Maybe starve us? How about if we got separated? Would you want your children to be frightened for the rest of their lives?"

His father shouted, a vain protruding his forehead as his blood pressure rose, "ENOUGH! There will be no more talk about this!"

Kenny watched Craig's face twist in anger as his jaw slid sideways. He took in a deep breath and exhaled, trying to calm himself. "It's late," Mrs. Tucker said, trying to change the vibe in the air. "Why don't we all try to get some rest and talk about all this in the morning. Kenny, you can sleep with Craig and Karen you can stay with Ruby. Unless you'd rather sleep together."

Kenny looked at Karen who was looking back. They spoke silently, as if a secret sibling language was being exchanged between them. Her eyes read fear, yet comfort. He wanted to make sure she was completely comfortable in this house, especially after the fire. He waited for her to protest and then turned to Mrs. Tucker, giving her their answer. "We'll be alright sleeping separately," Kenny answered, checking Karen's face to make sure she was alright with his decision.

Mrs. Tucker nodded, standing and saying, "Then off to bed. I know things have been difficult for the both of you, and I don't expect you to get much sleep. If you need anything, let us know."

The siblings nodded and they followed their respective host up the stairs. Before officially departing, Kenny pulled Karen into a warm hug and kissed her forehead. She reluctantly let him go and he said, "If you need me, I'll be in the next room alright? Get me no matter what." She nodded and entered Ruby's bedroom, the door closing behind her.

Kenny watched her leave and wondered to himself where he'd be if she wasn't around. She had always been his something to protect. Whether it was from the monsters in the closet or a bully at school, he made sure she was safe and happy. He recalled his own physical abuse by his father, desperately wishing he'd never faced such pain. However, he was overjoyed when Karen was never harmed by the abuse. It made him sleep better at night when he knew she was completely unscathed.

He turned and faced Craig, who was waiting in the doorway for Kenny to follow him. He ignored the tightness in his chest as he entered the room, Craig closing the door behind them. Craig slipped past the blonde and shed his t-shit, then falling into the bed. He split his two pillows and scoot over, letting Kenny have a pillow and space on the bed. Kenny stripped himself of his jacket and jeans, deciding to sleep in a t-shirt and boxers. The situation was awkward for Kenny, considering his was about to share a bed with his crush, but he ignored it, knowing it was stupid to think about that now.

He slipped into the bed and covered up. He put his hands behind his head, staring into the ceiling. He thought about the fire and Karen. The fire was a miracle in disguise, however Karen would never know that. To her, it was the worst thing to happen to you besides death. Kenny knew she was taking it hard and wished he could explain to her that everything was going to be much better than they were before.

"You're lying."

Kenny was taken aback when Craig suddenly spoke, startled at the sudden break of silence. He glanced over, seeing Craig facing while laying on his side. They locked eyes and Kenny's heart began to beat against his ribcage. "What are you talking about?" Kenny asked, not sure where Craig's words spawned from.

"About the fire," Craig added, his deep voice sending shivers down the blondes spine. "About what happened. You're lying."

Kenny got a little annoyed by Craig's words. How could he accuse him of being the cause of such misfortune? He replied, raising his voice, "Why would I lie about a fire that just killed most of my family?"

"Because I know how much you hated them," Craig replied plainly.

Kenny fell silent, knowing Craig was right. He did hate them, with the exception of Karen who he always shielded way from them. He didn't want her to face what he had to, all the beatings and abuse. It was like a nightmare he couldn't wake up from, occurring everyday, day and night. There was no one to turn to without risking Karen getting hurt. Sure he could have told a teacher the police, but in his heart, he felt that it would be hurting Karen more than help her. He sighed and turned over in bed, his back to the questioning male. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Craig."

Craig sat up on his elbows, trying to figure out what was wrong with the blonde. First Kenny talks like nothing ever happened, and now he was being extremely defensive when accused of starting the fire. Craig knew the blonde was hiding something and he wanted to know the truth. He sat up completely, resting his back on the headboard and said, "Then why aren't you bothered at all by what happened? Your sister is very hurt and yet you haven't shown a single ounce of pain."

"I'm her brother and the only family she has left now!" Kenny shouted back, turning and sitting on his hands, giving Craig an angry look. The two males stared each other down like two territorial dogs about to start a fight. Kenny calmed his anger and continued, "Now tell me what you would do if the same thing happened to you and Ruby. Would you sit for days on end bawling your eyes out, unable to comfort her in her time of need? You're right. I hated them. I wished they were dead. But do you honestly think I would do that to Karen? That I would take away the people she trusts for my own amusement?"

"If it meant she would never get treated like you did, then yes. I do."

Kenny was speechless. Craig always knew how to hit nerves and make you feel worthless. Craig grabbed the hem of Kenny's shirt and forced it up, showing off all the bruises, cuts, and ribs poking through his malnourished skin. Kenny blushed with both anger and embarrassment. This was now the moment he regretted ever telling Craig about his parents beating him. He was the only one that was ever told, now he knew it was coming back to bite him. "Did you ever want to see Karen's body like this?" Craig asked, his eyes locking with the blondes in a heated stare.

Small tears forced their way into Kenny's eyes and he shoved Craig away, getting out of the bed and taking the pillow with him. He slammed it on the ground and laid down in a huff, wanting Craig to drop the subject completely. He bite his finger, trying to fight back his pain and tears, sealing them inside his chest. Memories of his past crept up on him as he fought back his tears, hiding them from the other teen. He hated it when Craig was right.

"So it's true," Craig said from above him, looking over the bed. "You did it."

"I said I thought about it, but I would never do it!" Kenny shouted back, twisting his head up and connecting their eyes, his voice controlled to hide his crying. Tears started flowing without Kenny's command and his eyes reddening.

Craig searched his eyes, noticing the tears but never mentioning it, and decided to let it go. He sighed and rolled over into bed and said, "Whatever. You can get back in the bed if you want. Or you can sleep on the floor. I don't care."

In all honesty, Craig didn't care if Kenny had really burned the house down or not. He only cared about Kenny and his health and safety. The blonde had done so much for his sister that Craig knew that_ if_ Kenny had started the fire, he would be forgiven for protecting his sister. Now he wished that Kenny would get in the bed and sleep next to him so he knew that he trusted him. Craig only wanted Kenny's happiness, considering all the pain the blonde has had to endure for the sake of his sister.

He felt the bed shift and the blankets jar around. He smirked softly, happy Kenny was somewhat comfortable. Kenny failed to get any sleep however, listening to his sister cry all night long. He himself had been shedding tears into night, trying to cry away all the memories he had stored in his brain, secretly wishing Craig would hug him and tell him everything was going to be okay.

Craig could hear the tears Kenny shed and secretly wishing he could take Kenny in his arms and tell him everything would be alright. They slept back to back, neither getting anymore sleep. Both males thought about their feelings for the other, wishing that this moment was brought on by different circumstances. If this had been by other means, the two probably would have confessed their love, but in this moment, it wasn't right. No matter how much they wanted it. Craig fought his urge to roll over and pull the blonde into his arms, to take his pain way, while the blonde begged for the same.

Kenny was happy that Craig was with him, but upset that he had lied to him.

* * *

Please review. I hope you enjoyed. Just need a review/favorite/follow/PM or any other feedback, and you will have the next installment of the story! Pointing out grammatical errors, spelling errors, and plot confusion is much appreciated. Flames welcome!

**ALSO! **Check me out on Facebook! Just go to the link on my profile and come like me! All my updates will be posted their rather than down here on these Author Notes.

Much love! ~ Francis J. Toran


End file.
